Vivo y a la vez Muerto
by Magiel-chan
Summary: Después de un largo tiempo inconsciente, Levi despierta en una aldea desconocida donde se entera de una terrible noticia ..."Había estado en coma" Tras ese desagradable descubrimiento, Rivaille comienza a recordar su pasado y a la mujer que amo, por lo que hace hasta lo imposible por hayarla, sin darse cuenta de otra gran noticia que le espera, la cual cambiara hasta su identidad.


**Historia alterna basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**"Vivo y a la vez Mue****rto"**

**Capítulo 1**

Los cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban dando directamente en su rostro, lo cual le creaba una sensación agradable e impulsaba a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que distinguió fue que se encontraba acostado dentro de una casa de madera mal construida, el piso era de tierra negra y que aquellos rayos entraban por un agujero gigante que simulaba ser una ventana. Era muy obvio que no se encontraba en el cuartel de reconocimiento, pero si no era ese lugar, ¿Entonces cual era?

_-¿Dónde rayos estoy?-_ susurró asustado con una voz cortada, como si tuviera un largo tiempo sin haberlo hecho. Empezó a sudar frio por el miedo ya que pensaba lo peor y al intentar levantarse para huir, noto algo que lo dejo destrozado mentalmente ¡Su cuerpo no le respondía!, estaba totalmente entumecido y eso lo llevo a perder la cordura _-¡Por qué mierda no me puedo mover!-_ gritó con unas cuantas lágrimas de enojo.

_-Vaya vaya, ya despertó-_ dijo alegremente un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco años de edad el cual venia entrando a aquella extraña habitación.

_-¡Tú!- _exclamó el pelinegro con mucha ira -_¡Tú debes ser él maldito bastardo que me hizo esto! _

_-No sólo yo, también mi nieto estuvo ayudándome- _respondió con una gran sonrisa para luego asomarse por la puerta -_¡Gaspar ven aquí que el señor te quiere conocer! _

Se miraba entrar un tímido niño de unos diez años, desnutrido y todo sucio, el cual se abrazó a su abuelo y le otorgo una mirada asustada al francés, el cual se quedó observando al menor con lastima ya que le recordaba a el mismo en su infancia.

_-¡Eres un idiota por obligar que este pobre mocoso a colaborar en tus sucias acciones!-_ mencionó expresando directamente su asco hacia el mayor.

_-No se preocupe que no fue un trabajo tan sucio, además de que el insistía en ayudarme, ya que desde pequeño le hemos inculcado actuar de esta forma-_ uso un tono de orgullo y abrazo aún más al pequeño.

El azabache estaba bastante enojado por la forma tan orgullosa de confesar sus asquerosos crímenes ¡Realmente no sabía si era o se hacía el tonto! por lo que no pudo más y dejo salir su enojo en una sola frase.

_-¡Tu poco hombre, fuiste capaz de involucrar a un pobre niño en mi secuestro y de seguro lo amenazaste para que me diera no sé qué cosa y me dejara invalido! _

_-¿Pero de que está hablando?- _pregunto el señor todo confuso pero sin perder su carisma.

_-¡Ahora lo va a negar después de haberlo confesado!-_ le otorgo su famosa mirada asesina.

_-Perdone señor pero usted se está confundiendo- _se dirigió el tímido niño hacia el azabache _-Nosotros no lo secuestramos, al contrario. Mi abuelo lo encontró tirado todo moribundo cerca de un rio y al revisarlo noto que estaba inconsciente por lo que decidió traerlo a nuestra aldea y cuidarlo hasta que despertara. _

Ahora lo recordaba todo. Esta iba ser su última misión ya que gracias a los avances con Eren, la humanidad había encontrado la forma de acabar con esas asquerosas criaturas. De hecho, también recordó que en la expedición él se encontraba peleando con el ultimo titán sobreviviente y que se encontraba muy herido, pero lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante era el volver para reunirse con una persona muy importante para él.

_-Hanji-_ susurró con una delicada sonrisa.

_-¿Dijo algo joven?-_ preguntó el aldeano al ver el repentino cambio de humor.

_-No es nada-_ empezó a carraspear con su garganta y dirigió su mirada a los dos que se encontraban parados en la puerta _-Siento haberlos acusado injustamente, la verdad es que les doy las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí._

_-¡No te preocupes!, es normal que actuaras así al no saber dónde estabas- _dijo dando una gran carcajada junto con su nieto _- Además cuidarte era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por usted sargento Levi, ya que usted fue el que nos liberó de esos monstruos-_ estrecho su mano hacia el francés.

_-Puede decirme Levi-_ contesto con una ligera sonrisa y también estiro su mano para estrecharla, pero le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo y eso no quedo desapercibido para Gaspar.

_-¡Abuelo!, al parecer los masajes diarios no dieron mucho efecto-_ mencionó el menor todo triste.

_-No te preocupes Gasparin que esos masajes que le diste en este tiempo es para que al despertar pudiera volver a moverse, sólo que ahorita está entumido. _

El pelinegro estaba un poco intrigado por la forma en que se referían al tiempo que estuvo dormido, por lo que tomo valor y se los pregunto directamente.

_-¿Disculpen, pero por cuanto tiempo me encontré inconsciente?-_ cuestionó con seriedad.

_-...- _Ambos tragaron saliva y se pusieron nerviosos, hasta que es señor decidió hacerle frente - _Bueno, no creo que eso importe mucho, además... _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-_ interrumpió para que le contestaran de una vez, ya que no le agradaba el ambiente tan tenso que comenzaba a apoderarse de la habitación.

_-Siete años-_ respondió agachando la cabeza _-Al parecer recibió un golpe fuerte al caer y eso lo dejo en coma. _

Él no lo podía creer, tenía siete años postrado en ese cuarto. Realmente sentía miedo de que lo creyeran muerto, en especial ella. Con todo lo que tenía de fuerza se impulsó para quedar sentado y con su mano tomo la chamarra del viejo.

_-¿Cómo puedo regresar a las murallas?-_ preguntó desesperado con una voz temblorosa.

-_Escuche en la mañana a un comerciante decir que en una semana iría a las murallas por una caja de jarrones, ¿pero no sé si te pueda llevar? _

_-¿Crees que lo puedas convencer?- _insistió el francés con mas desesperación. En sus ojos se podía notar su angustia, por lo que el aldeano dio un leve suspiro de resignación y le regreso la mirada.

_-Haré todo lo posible-_ le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue a hablar con el comerciante.

.

.

.

Paso la semana y Levi se preparó para marcharse. En todo ese tiempo él había estado haciendo ejercicio para recuperar el movimiento y su condición física e había intentado un nuevo look, en el cual se dejó el cabello medianamente largo, con fleco y un poco de barba, ¡Realmente parecía otro!

_-¿Estás listo para regresar a tu vieja vida?-_ preguntó el hombre mayor con una amplia sonrisa.

_-Si- _respondió mientras subía sus pertenencias al carruaje_ -Aunque para ser honesto, tengo miedo de que no sea como la recuerde._

_-No se preocupe mi buen hombre, ya vera como todo sale bien-_ contestó con optimismo mientras lo miraba subirse al transporte.

_-Bueno, es hora de irnos-_ aviso el carismático comerciante, dándole un latigazo a los caballos para que avanzaran.

_-¡Gracias por todo!-_ grito el pelinegro de forma seria sin mirar atrás, pero dando una señal de despedida con el brazo.

_¡Adiós!-_ gritaron abuelo y nieto a un solo sonido, para luego irse a su casa.

.

.

.

Eran cinco horas de camino, de las cuales cuatro se habían pasado en silencio total. Levi estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de que al llegar nada fuera como esperaba o que se encontrara con terribles noticias.

_-¿Qué tal si me creía muerto? ¿Qué pasa si decidió rehacer su vida?-_ se susurraba a si mismo con desesperación y como no, si tenía muchos años desaparecido y si la científica lo había superado, no podía culparla puesto que cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo. Pero también recordaba el gran amor que se tenían, el cual se recordaban cada noche después de hacer el amor, donde él le decía lo importante que era en su vida y ella con una linda sonrisa lo besaba en los labios y le juraba que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre seria suyo.

El pelinegro sólo le quedaba confiar en el juramento de su amante ¿Por qué ser pesimistas? Él se lamia lo labios al recordar esos momentos de pasión, pensando en lo feliz que lo haría volver a ver esos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones y el morder esa suave piel. Quería tenerla otra vez en sus brazos.

_-Pero aun así, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal si se asusta al verme?- _decía con una voz temblorosa y unos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas de miedo que comenzaban a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.

_-¡No se preocupe señor, algo me dice que todo saldrá bien!- _dijo el comerciante muy sonriente sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos, al parecer el optimismo era una característica de los pobladores de esa aldea.

_-¡Ojalá que tu corazonada sea cierta!-_ respondió un una ligera sonrisa de lado que lo dejaba tranquilo, si todos decían que iba estar bien, es porque de seguro lo estaría.

Ambos hombres se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que harían al llegar, pero en eso el azabache fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz del comerciante.

_-¡Hemos llegado!-_ gritó.

_-¿Pero qué?-_ Levi se sorprendió al no ver las murallas, sólo más y más casas en la planicie y ahora en colinas -_¿Y las murallas?- _pregunto exaltado.

_-Las quitaron-_ contestó con cortesía _-Como se extinguieron los titanes, ya no las vieron necesarias y las tumbaron para que la humanidad pudiera extenderse a nuevos horizontes...¡Un claro ejemplo es nuestra aldea! _

_-Entiendo-_ pronunció con seriedad, al parecer si hubieron grandes cambios, pero mientras no intervinieran con su relación con Hanji lo demás no importaría _-Ya estoy muy cerca de ti mi amada cuatro ojos. _

Después de esas palabras los dos hombres siguieron con su camino en la carreta, donde a Levi le esperaba una gran sorpresa que no había contemplado.

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento y los espero en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero que sea más largo :D**


End file.
